ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
VOY Season 2
Episodes Summary Season two of Voyager continues in a tone, style and manner of story-telling very similar to that of season one. The recurrent themes of tension and mistrust between the Starfleet and Maquis crews, although largely resolved in the season one episode , once again resurface in and . Inter-crew relations are brought to a head while under intense, continuous attack by the Kazon in , and when Janeway is cajoled into initiating a Maquis-led idea of a deal between the and the warring Kazon factions, narrowly averted disaster is enough to quell the two crews into a marriage of Starfleet ideals and ethics. Indeed, increased, and more dramatic conflict between Voyager and the Kazon is the main feature of the second season, aided and abetted as the Kazon are by the vengefully villainous and by now, more Cardassian looking Seska. Her vendetta against Janeway brings Voyager to the brink of destruction more than once during the season in , , and , and culminates in the season finale when Voyager s crew is marooned by Seska and Cullah of the Kazon Nistrim on a world inhabited by dinosaurs and prehistoric humanoids. Alongside the Seska/Kazon story arc of the second season sits another spy in Voyager s ranks. Michael Jonas, a disillusioned former Maquis crewmember assigned to engineering is revealed to have been secretly communicating with Seska as she attempts to seize control of Voyager. Events leading up to the exposure of Jonas traverse the entire middle of the season, as does Tom Paris' apparent malcontent and ultimate decision to leave Voyager (revealed in as an attempt by Tuvok and Janeway to ascertain who the spy is). With Seska and the conflict with the Kazon as central themes, the rest of the season continues to develop the main characters, and more particularly their relationship to each other. Of singular note is the birth (in ) of Ensign Samantha Wildman's baby, Naomi, but firm bonds and friendships develop between individual crew members as the series continues to evolve and find its feet. A connection between Paris and B'Elanna Torres is hinted at as she confides past mistakes to him and communicates concern at his increasingly errant behavior in . Paris also finally makes peace with Neelix when forced to work together to ensure their survival in . Kes and The Doctor's relationship solidifies in and , and Kes's trust in Tuvok is pivotal when dealing with her burgeoning and uncontrollable mental abilities in . Tuvok and Neelix continue to make the perfect "odd couple" but their pairing takes on special significance when a transporter accident fuses them into a single being in . Finally and conclusively, Janeway and Chakotay find a common understanding, and any allusions to a romantic interest between the two is finally laid to rest in . "I didn't feel as if I could have a love-affair with the second-in-command because, I had to get these people home.. I got them lost, and I really couldn't be doing things in the Ready Room" : - Kate Mulgrew (speaking at Sacremento, USA Convention 2003 (uploaded on YouTube)) A few of these relationships, though in their infancy in season two would go on to become increasingly important as the series moved on. Season two encompassed a dark time for the franchise, with dwindling audience numbers, and still no obvious signs of a singular direction producers wished the series to go in. Problems of direction can be seen with the one and only appearance of the female Caretaker, Suspiria, which was included as a possible "get-out" clause should the series ultimately fail. Appearances by John de Lancie as Q and Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker in were obvious attempts to re-invigorate the series, but episodes such as where Paris breaks the warp 10 barrier and evolves into a "salamander" did little to silence Voyager s critics. It is perhaps indicative of the conundrum facing producers at the time, that the heavy reliance during the second season on stories involving the Kazon (never a popular species with fans) was quietly relinquished as Voyager moved beyond Kazon territory at the start of season three. The species would be revisited retrospectively in season seven's , but apart from brief appearances in season four's , season five's and a couple of conversational "nods" in season four's and season five's , the Kazon were not heard of again. Credits Cast ;Starring: *Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway ;Also Starring: *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Crew :The following credits are based on the '''production' order of the episodes. Note that "Projections", "Elogium", "Twisted", and "The 37's" were filmed as part of season one.'' Theme by: Jerry Goldsmith Line Producer: Brad Yacobian ("Initiations"–"Basics, Part I") ;Co-Producer: *Kenneth Biller ("Dreadnought"–"Basics, Part I") *Wendy Neuss ("Projections"–"The 37's") ;Producers: *Brannon Braga ("Projections"–"The 37's") *Merri Howard (credited as Merri D. Howard beginning with "Deadlock") *Peter Lauritson ("Projections"–"The 37's") *Wendy Neuss ("Initiations"–"Basics, Part I") ;Supervising Producers: *David Livingston ("Projections"–"The 37's") *Peter Lauritson ("Initiations"–"Basics, Part I") *Brannon Braga ("Initiations"–"Basics, Part I") ;Executive Producers: *Rick Berman *Michael Piller *Jeri Taylor Executive Story Editor: Kenneth Biller ("Projections"–"Meld") ;Music by: *Paul Baillargeon ("Lifesigns") *David Bell ("Projections", "Persistence of Vision", "Meld", "The Thaw") *Jay Chattaway ("Twisted", "Non Sequitur", "Maneuvers", "Death Wish", "Threshold", "Investigations", "Innocence", "Tuvix") *Dennis McCarthy ("Elogium", "The 37's", "Initiations", "Parturition", "Tattoo", "Cold Fire", "Resistance", "Prototype", "Alliances", "Dreadnought", "Deadlock", "Resolutions", "Basics, Part I") ;Director of Photography: *Marvin V. Rush, ASC ("Projections"–"Deadlock", "Tuvix"–) *Doug Knapp ("Innocence", "The Thaw") (credited as Douglas H. Knapp) Production Designer: Richard D. James ;Editors: *Daryl Baskin (every third episode after and including "Twisted") *Tom Benko, ACE (every third episode after and including "Elogium") *Robert Lederman (every third episode after and including "Projections") Unit Production Manager: Brad Yacobian ;First Assistant Directors: *Jerry Fleck (even-numbered episodes from "Elogium" through "Innocence") *Arlene Fukai ("Tuvix") *Louis Race ("Basics, Part I") *Adele Simmons (odd-numbered episodes) ;Second Assistant Director: *Michael DeMeritt ("The Thaw", "Tuvix") *Arlene Fukai ("Projections"–"Innocence", "Resolutions", "Basics, Part I") ;Casting by: *Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA *Ron Surma ;Original Casting: *Nan Dutton, CSA *Kathryn S. Eisenstein (uncredited) Casting Executive: Helen Mossler, CSA Costume Designer: Robert Blackman ;Set Decorator: *Leslie Frankenheimer ("Initiations"–"Basics, Part I") *Jim Mees ("Projections"–"The 37's") Visual Effects Producer: Dan Curry ;Visual Effects Supervisors: *Joe Bauer ("Resolutions") *Ronald B. Moore (even-numbered episodes) *David Stipes (odd-numbered episodes from "Projections" through "Deadlock") *Edward L. Williams ("The Thaw") Post Production Supervisor: Dawn Velazquez Supervising Editor: J.P. Farrell Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant: Michael Okuda ("Projections"–"Deadlock") Scenic Art Consultant: Michael Okuda ("Innocence"–"Basics, Part I") Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant: Rick Sternbach Make-Up Designed and Supervised by: Michael Westmore ;Art Director: *Michael L. Mayer ;Set Designers: *Louise Dorton ;Assistant Editors: *Lisa De Moraes ("Tuvix") *James A. Garrett ("The Thaw", "Basics, Part I") *Eugene Wood ("Resolutions") ;Visual Effects Coordinators: *Michael Backauskas ("Elogium", "The 37's") *Joe Bauer (odd-numbered episodes except "Resolutions") *Arthur J. Codron (even-numbered episodes from "Non Sequitur" through "Basics, Part I") *Ziad Seirafi ("Resolutions") ;Visual Effects Series Coordinator: *Edward L. Williams (all episodes except "The Thaw") ;Visual Effects Associate: *Arthur J. Codron ("Projections"–"The 37's") *Cheryl Gluckstern ("Initiations"–"Basics, Part I") Script Supervisor: Cosmo Genovese Special Effects: Dick Brownfield Property Master: Alan Sims Construction Coordinator: Al Smutko ;Scenic Artists: *Wendy Drapanas (even-numbered episodes) *Jim Magdaleno (even-numbered episodes from "Projections" through "Maneuvers"; "The Thaw") Junior Illustrator: Jim Magdaleno (even-numbered episodes from "Prototype" through "Resolutions", except for "The Thaw") Video Coordinator: Denise Okuda ;Hair Designer: *Suzan Bagdadi ("Initiations"–"Basics, Part I") *Josée Normand ("Projections"–"The 37's") ;Make-Up Artists: *Tina Hoffman ("Elogium"–"The 37's", "Non Sequitur"–"Persistence of Vision", "Cold Fire"–"Resistance", "Death Wish"–"Threshold", "Dreadnought"–"Lifesigns", "Innocence", "The Thaw", "Basics, Part I") *Gil Mosko ("Innocence"–"Tuvix") *Greg Nelson ("Projections", "Twisted"–"Initiations", "Parturition"–"Tattoo", "Maneuvers"–"Prototype", "Alliances"–"Meld", "Investigations"–"Deadlock", "The Thaw"–"Resolutions") *Mark Shostrom ("Projections", "Elogium", "The 37's"–"Non Sequitur", "Persistence of Vision"–"Cold Fire", "Resistance"–"Death Wish", "Threshold"–"Dreadnought", "Lifesigns", "Deadlock", "Tuvix"–"Basics, Part I") *Scott Wheeler ("Projections"–"Twisted", "Initiations"–"Parturition", "Tattoo"–"Maneuvers", "Prototype"–"Alliances", "Meld"–"Investigations", "Deadlock", "Innocence", "Resolutions", "Basics, Part I") ;Hair Stylists: *Karen Asano-Myers ("Projections", "Twisted", "Initiations"–"Parturition", odd-numbered episodes from "Tattoo" through "Resolutions") *Laura Connolly (even-numbered episodes from "Persistence of Vision" through "Basics, Part I") *Shawn McKay ("Elogium", "The 37's") *Patricia Miller ("Projections"–"The 37's") *Barbara Minister ("Initiations"–"Basics, Part I") ;Wardrobe Supervisors: *Camille Argus ("Projections", "Twisted", even-numbered episodes from "Non Sequitur'" through "Basics, Part I") *Carol Kunz ("Elogium", "The 37's", odd-numbered episodes from "Initiations" through "Resolutions") Sound Mixer: Alan Bernard, CAS ;Camera Operator: *Joe Chess, SOC ("Projections"–"The 37's") *Doug Knapp, SOC ("Initiations"–"Deadlock", "Tuvix"–"Basics, Part I") *Ron E. High, SOC ("Innocence", "The Thaw") Chief Lighting Technician: Bill Peets ;First Company Grip: *Randy Burgess ("Initiations"–"Basics, Part I") *Bob Sordal ("Projections"–"The 37's") ;Key Costumers: *Matt Hoffman ("Elogium", "The 37's", odd-numbered episodes from "Initiations" through "Resolutions") *Kimberley Shull ("Projections", "Twisted", even-numbered episodes from "Persistence of Vision" through "Basics, Part I") *Jamie Thomas ("Projections", "Twisted", even-numbered episodes from "Non Sequitur" through "Basics, Part I") *Tom Siegel ("Elogium", "The 37's", "Initiations"–"Parturition", odd-numbered episodes from "Tattoo" through "Resolutions") Music Editor: Gerry Sackman Supervising Sound Editor: Bill Wistrom Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Jim Wolvington ;Sound Editors: *Miguel Rivera *Masanobu Tomita *Ruth Adelman Visual Effects Assistant Editor: Elizabeth Castro ("The Thaw"–"Basics, Part I") Production Coordinator: Diane Overdiek ;Post Production Coordinator: *Cara Colombini ("Initiations"–"Death Wish") *Cheryl Gluckstern ("Projections"–"The 37's") *April Rossi ("Alliances"–) ;Production Associates: *Kristine Fernandes ("Projections"–"The 37's") *Zayra Cabot ("Projections"–"The Thaw") *David Rossi *Sandra Sena *Eric A. Stillwell ("Basics, Part I") Pre-Production Coordinator: Lolita Fatjo Stunt Coordinator: Dennis Madalone ("Projections", "Elogium", "The 37's"–"Persistence of Vision", "Cold Fire"–"Resistance", "Alliances", "Threshold", "Investigations", "Deadlock", "The Thaw", "Basics, Part I") Location Manager: Lisa White ("The 37's", "Initiations", "Tattoo", "Death Wish", "Resolutions", "Basics, Part I") Science Consultant: André Bormanis ;Main Title Design by: *Santa Barbara Studios *Dan Curry Colorization: CST Entertainment, Inc. ("Cold Fire") Post Production Sound: Modern Sound Filmed with: Panavision Cameras and Lenses Motion Control Photography: Image G ;Digital Optical Effects: *Pacific Ocean Post ("Projections", "Elogium", "The 37's") *Digital Magic ("Twisted", "Initiations"–"Basics, Part I") Special Video Compositing: CIS, Hollywood Computer Generated Imagery: Pacific Ocean Post ("Threshold") ;Computer Animation: *Amblin Imaging ("Threshold") *Santa Barbara Studios ("Elogium", "The 37's", "Cold Fire", "Death Wish", "Lifesigns") *VisionArt Design & Animation ("Non Sequitur", "Persistence of Vision", "Cold Fire", "Dreadnought") Editing Facilities: Unitel Video ;Computer Generated Effects: *Amblin Imaging ("Twisted", "Parturition", "Prototype", "Investigations") *Digital Muse ("Deadlock", "Innocence", "Basics, Part I") *Foundation Imaging ("Basics, Part I") *VisionArts Design & Animation ("Basics, Part I") Background Information * This season was broadcast concurrent with Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 4. * Four episodes – , , , and – were filmed as part of the first season, but were held over to air during this season. In the UK, these four episodes were originally screened and released on video as part of season 1, with and beginning season 2. * Discounting the episodes that were moved from the first season to this season, filming on this season began on . (Star Trek Monthly issue 8) * Four episodes produced during this season were intentionally kept back for the third season. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 169) These episodes were , , and . (Star Trek: Communicator, issue #108, p. 19) * Characters which 'crossover' from other incarnations of Star Trek: William Riker & Q in . See also *VOY Season 2 performers *VOY Season 2 UK VHS *VOY Season 2 DVD cs:Druhá sezóna VOY de:VOY Staffel 2 fr:VOY Saison 2 nl:VOY Seizoen 2 sv:VOY, säsong 2 Category:Star Trek seasons